Tú eres el culpable
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Yoh se siente culpable, pero sera sierto que es culpable?, que pensara Horo Horo? HoroYoh


**Tú eres el culpable**

**Por: Kory Asakura**

Cierta chica peliazul se encontraba llorando junto a su hermano, sin notar que cierto chico de pelo castaño corto los observaba con una cara repleta de tristeza...

"Hermano ahora que podemos hacer, fue todo culpa de Asakura" dice Pilika a su hermano

"Ya se Pilika, ya se" el pelo rebelde y caído de Horo cubre su rostro

"Ahora los Koropokkurus desaparecerán" dice Pilika empezando el llanto

"Kokoroko" Kororo empieza a llorar también.

"Chicos" un susurro del joven "Lo siento" una lagrima cae de su morena mejilla, luego, todo se vuelve negro y se cambia de escena a una ya conocida...

"Cállate, tu eres el único que interfirió en nuestro sueño" le dice la peliazul ainu a el joven Asakura.

"Yo..." lo único que dice ya que no sabe que decir y por que Pilika ya se iba, arrastrando a su hermano

"Yoh amigo, no le hagas caso, está loca, nos vemos" dice el ainu 

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

El moreno abría los ojos lentamente, sus ojos estaban húmedos, al parecer lloraba mientras dormía, esos sueños, esos sueños últimamente han estado presente en las ultimas noches, las ultimas noches que lo atormentan y lo hacen llorar y sentir culpable.

"Horo, lo siento mucho"  dice en forma de susurro pero alguien logra escucharlo

"Por que lo sientes Yoh?" dice Horokeu que acababa de entrar al cuarto de Yoh y ahora estaba sentándose alado del castaño

"Eh?, nada Horo Horo jijiji" ríe Yoh y se acuesta de nuevo en su futón "Y que paso con lo de Ren eh Hoke?"

"Nani?? O///_///o, este.... pues tratando que se fije en mí jeje" dice Horokeu muy sonrojado y se empieza a acostar poniendo su cabeza en el estomago de Yoh

"Ohh, aun no te hace caso?" pregunta Yoh y empieza a jugar con el pelo largo y azul de Horokeu

"No T_T" dice Horo Horo

"Ya veras que todo se solucionara n_n" dice el menor de los Asakura pero con un dolor en el fondo de su alma

"Y tu?, que paso con la persona en la que estas enamorado y no es Anna y no me quieres decir quien es?" dice el ainu volteando ver al castaño a la cara pero sin levantarse de su estomago.

"Pues este yo u////_////u pues solo me toma en cuenta como un amigo, no soy nada mas que su amigo" dice Yoh sonrojado y triste a la vez

"Ohh, que mala suerte tenemos nosotros" dice el peliazul acomodándose para quedar cómodo

'Si supieras que del que estoy enamorado esta acostado en mi estomago y se llama igual que tu, pero no me atrevo, y mas cuando fui yo el que te arruino tu sueño' piensa el castaño y una lagrima cae, y el peliazul lo nota

"¿Por qué lloras Yoh?" pregunta el peliazul

"Es que... te diré la verdad, aun me siento culpable por lo que dijo Pilika hace mucho tiempo, de que yo había arruinado tu sueño y el de ella, y me duele, y mas por que he soñado que ustedes me dicen que es culpa mía que los Koropokkurus se extinguieran" Horo Horo lo abraza ya que el moreno empezaba a derramar algunas lagrimas.

"Yoh, no te preocupes, como tu dices, ya veras que todo se solucionara, no te preocupes" dice el peliazul consolando a su amigo

"Es que me duele mucho, y mas por que yo te amo" 

"Que?!?!?!??!" se sorprende por lo que el moreno le comento

"Si Horo Horo, yo te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, te amo, y daría todo por amarte mas cada día, abrazarte y consolarte, pero se que tu a mi no, tu amas a Ren, por eso, solo quiero que sigamos con nuestra amistad, no quería que supieras eso, no quiero ser el culpable de que nuestra amistad acabe,

Un silencio incomodo habito el cuarto durante un tiempo hasta que el peliazul se decidió a hablar.

"Yoh, tu eres el culpable, eres el único y gran culpable" dice el peliazul haciendo llorar a Yoh mas que antes

"Horo Horo, lo siento"

"No Yoh, no lo sientas, es tarde"

"Horo.." el susurro de Yoh fue lo ultimo que se escucho por un rato hasta que de nuevo el ainu rompió con el silencio

"Eres el culpable, tal vez no seas el culpable de que mi sueño se arruinara" lagrimas empezaban a caer del rostro del ainu "tal vez tampoco seas el culpable de que nuestra amistad terminara" dice Horokeu "Pero eres culpable de que" Horo Horo agarra la cara de Yoh haciendo que lo mire a los ojos "de que yo te ame con todo el corazón, te amo Yoh Asakura" Horo le da un beso a Yoh, las palabras no pueden describir este beso, ya que no hay como describir algo tan hermoso y apasionado.

Al terminar el beso, se miraron directamente a los ojos y sellaron su amor de nuevo con otro tierno beso

"Te Amo Yoh Asakura"

"Y yo a ti Horokeu Usui"

**Fin**

**Kory: gracias por leer y dejen reviews**

**Zero: por fin Kory lo termino, el fic es dedicado a Kaori Koneko quien acerto correctamente mi concurso del fic de Yo aun te amo**

**Hotori: Nos vemos**

**Hatoshi: Dejen Review**

**Haito: Y no dejen de leer los fics de Kory, bye**


End file.
